ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: ABSTRACT Karmanos Cancer Institute's (KCI) Administration is comprised of two integral parts: Cancer Center Administration and Senior Leadership. Cancer Center Administration provides a robust infrastructure that supports cancer research activities at KCI. The mission of Cancer Center Administration is to reliably and consistently provide cost-effective administrative services that further the conduct of efficient and effective research efforts. Overall responsibilities include fiscal accountability for the financial and operational activities of KCI, management of laboratory space, coordination of Shared Resources (Cores), management of information, assistance with faculty and personnel administration including coordination of faculty recruitment, coordination of institutional research projects, and the provision of necessary administrative support to the research related activities of KCI Leadership, Program Leaders, Shared Resources and the membership. CCSG funding of $147,682 is requested to support Administration. Notable accomplishments since the last grant submission include: ? Implementing significant upgrades to the Research Administration Application (RAA), the central repository of CCSG data, to ensure continuing compliance with latest NCI CCSG guidelines. ? Designing a Clinical Trials mobile app to display clinical trial information in real-time. ? Implementing iLab Solutions software for all CCSG Shared Resources. ? Expanding the marketing of CCSG Shared Resources through a Shared Resources handbook. ? Coordinating annual internal pilot project programs and the new Mock Study Section. ? Contributing to the integration of research and clinical operations with McLaren Health Care Corporation. Senior Leadership oversees the vision, mission and strategic plans for the KCI scientific community. The team ensures all KCI resources are optimally deployed to enhance the development of exceptional science. Senior Leadership is composed of scientific Associate Center Directors (ACDs) for Basic Sciences (Dr. Wei- Zen Wei), Clinical Sciences (Dr. Anthony Shields) and Population Sciences (Dr. Terrance Albrecht). They are supported by an ACD for Research Administration (Ms. Constance Claybaker) and overseen by the Deputy Center Director, Dr. Ann Schwartz. As President, CEO, and Center Director of the Karmanos Cancer Institute, Dr. Gerold Bepler bears ultimate responsibility for the administration and fiscal management of all KCI resources, including budgeting, personnel and faculty appointments, and space and equipment allocations. No CCSG funds are requested to support Senior Leadership activities.